The Debt
by Artemis1000
Summary: Lucius just betrayed Voldemort when James asks the Malfoys to pay an old life debt back by protecting Harry. After the Potters murder he grows up as adoptive son of Lucius and Narcissa. But even as a Malfoy Harry will have to face his past when he comes t
1. Prologue

Author: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: JKR owns it all   
Timeline: Alternate universe, the story will approx. spans 1980 to 1995   
Rating: This chapter G   
Chapter: Prologue   
Summary: The letter that started it all   
Author's note: I just assume here that Voldie killed Harry's parents 1980, it fits well into my plot since Harry can't remember them this way.   


**The Debt**   
**_By Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Prologue 

October 19th 1980 

Dear Lucius. 

My letter may come a bit as a surprise and I'm aware that it won't be welcome, but please read it. It's important, a matter of life or death. 

I heard that you and Narcissa left Voldemort's circle and helped the Ministry of Magic to arrest more than 20 Death Eaters. I also heard that you are now working as an Auror. My congratulations, Lucius. 

Do you remember when I saved your and Narcissa's life at Hogwarts, Lucius? You both told me afterwards that you owed me your lives and whenever I need help I shan't hesitate to ask. 

This time is come now. 

I'm not asking you to help me or Lily, we know that our lives are forfeit. But we ask you, no, we beseech you to take care of our little Harry. 

When we die he has no relatives left but Lily's sister and she hates wizard. He can't stay with one of the Marauders, it would be too dangerous for both of them. 

Voldemort won't stop chasing Harry until he has killed him. Even if we manage to weaken him it won't be of any help, then his inner circle of Death Eaters and him will be additionally out for revenge. No, this all won't protect Harry. 

You can. You are a powerful Dark Wizard and an Auror into the bargain, non of the Death Eaters is a match for you. You can offer Harry a family with parents. And, most important, you can hide him from Lord Voldemort without anyone becoming suspicious. 

Please, this is the only time I'll ever ask anything from you. It's your last opportunity to pay me back. 

I'm desperate, Lucius, I don't know what to do and the idea that Harry won't be safe after my death drives me insane with grief. 

Do whatever is necessary. Adopt him, pose him as your own son or the son of a relative, use countless glamour on him, I don't care. Just promise me that you and Narcissa will take care of Harry, please. 

Please answer me as fast as possible, every minute counts, I can feel that he's getting closer to our hiding place. 

Give my regards to Narcissa. 

Yours faithfully   
James Potter 

tbc… 


	2. All Hallow's Eve

Author: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: JKR owns it all   
Timeline: Alternate universe, the story will approx. spans 1980 to 1995   
Rating: This chapter G   
Chapter: 1/10   
Summary: The Malfoys have to keep their promise.   
Author's note: The chapters will get longer soon, but frankly I didn't knew what to write in this chapter else without telling too much already.   


**The Debt**   
**_By Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Chapter one: All Hallow's Eve 

A thick layer of snow and ice covered Lucius Malfoy as he apparated back into his office. 

Annoyed that Voldemort had developed a for Lucius very unhealthy fondness of icy coldness and the thawing snow was wetting his new runner, but happy that another hard working day was over as soon as the debriefing was done and his report written, the blonde Auror muttered a drying spell first for himself, then for the abused carpet. 

Lucius was just hanging his cloak, winter jacket and robes up when he's called. This bureaucrats, he wasn't even defrosted and they're already whining about his report being late…! "Sir, is there a problem?" 

The Chief Auror's face was grave, "yes, Mister Malfoy, there is indeed. Gather your team for another mission. You won't have to worry about finishing time today, you'll be working overtime until tomorrow if the informations I got are any indication…" 

"Another hideout? Sir, we're all tired and some of us are injured…" 

"I'm sorry, but most Aurors are either dead, wounded or on a mission. You'll meet with team five and apparate together to… I should've found the address by the time you've gathered." 

"Aye, sir", sighed Lucius resigned. If only someone had warned him that being an Auror meant you had to work 24/7…   


It's indeed a big case with much investigation work for the Aurors. 

And two of the victims were Lily and James Potter… 

Lucius was securing the few traces they'd gotten - Death Eaters were pros after all - in a muggle house. This was work a trainee could've done, but it helped keeping his mind off things. Namely off the Potters. 

"Mister Malfoy, you're going to break your wand if you grab it this tightly", Dumbledore warned suddenly. 

Wand drawn, Lucius whirled around. Recognizing his old Headmaster he blushed slightly. "Sir? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here because of little Harry. As soon as I was informed about… about what happened here I came." 

"Oh. And what are you doing *here*? I don't want to be rude, but I'm working. Harry Potter was brought into the house next to the Potters, an Auror who's mother of two children is looking after him at the moment." 

"Very well. Would you like me to call your lovely wife now that she picks Harry up?" 

"Huh? Oh, of course, I was so absorbed in my work…" 

"After four missions without break it's only natural that you're tired, Mister Malfoy. I'll handle your superior. And try to take tomorrow off, will you? In the two months you are an Auror you became already the best Auror since the Longbottoms. You deserve a day off. Especially now that you're having to take care of Harry as well." 

Lucius shook his head slowly and went to the next piece of evidence, "Narcissa is the one who has to take care of two infants and our big house, being worried all the time about me… I'm so rarely at home, I doubt I would even notice if Draco turned suddenly into a girl", he added wryly. 

"And that's why you should take occasionally a day off. You, your wife and Miss Bower are the only Aurors who've children, everyone would understand it. … Anyway, I'm going to inform your wife now."   


Narcissa had been awakened by a scared house elf that downstairs was a call for her and the man said it's urgent. 

Three minutes later, only clad in her nightdress, a robe and long cloak that hopefully would conceal her half-dressed state, she apparated into the house Headmaster Dumbledore had told her. 

A couple of minutes later she left the scene of death and destruction, buzzing with investigating Aurors and them disturbing officials, again. This time she's cradling a sleeping baby with lightning bolt scar on his forehead in her arms…   


Harry felt all-consuming hate for apparating, so much Narcissa had found out about him when they appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The baby was screaming loudly, glaring obviously displeased at her. "Calm down, sweet, we won't apparate more than necessary. Promised. Draco doesn't likes it either and while I can handle one baby bawling two are a bit too much load for my eardrums…" 

"Mistress Malfoy wanting Dobby makes nursing flasks for baby?", asked Dobby, who'd been alarmed by the noise. 

"Prepare a nursing flasks - but be careful that the milk isn't too hot - fetch me another baby blanket and bring both into my bedroom, then you go and get the second cradle ready." Luckily they'd fetched everything Harry would need directly after they sent Potter their agreement letter. She just had to transform one of the little baby pyjamas into the right size and they're ready for the night. 

…and change Harry's nappies, when had anyone done that the last time?   


Lucius returned to the manor in the late morning. He'd gotten the rest of the week off, a luxury in this times, but it's mostly because of Harry. They wanted him and Narcissa to have some time to get used to the new family member. 

The picture that awaited him in the bedroom brought a smile onto his face. In two baby beds at the sides of the bed slept Harry and Draco, Narcissa was drowsing between the children. 

"Good morning, love. Did you had another mission?" 

"No, we just had to get the investigations done and then write our reports. We'd to be finished till dawn because of the Muggles. But now I don't have to go for the rest of the week." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. How is Harry doing?" 

"Oh, he cried a lot, seemed to be scared - no wonder after everything he went through. But he's sleeping now already for several hours, I believe he's calmed down." 

"Good. We have to push the adoption tomorrow through like planned, we can't let anyone become suspicious. Headmaster Dumbledore will help us." 

"It pains me to take Harry his identity away after he's lost already everything else, but it seems to be the only way." 

"It is, Cis, it is…" 

tbc… 

Lucius as Auror? I know, it sounds strange. But really, isn't that where a deserted Death Eater, a great dark wizard is most useful? Besides, it always bugged me that there're no plausible reasons why the Malfoys don't get into trouble, although everyone knows they're Death Eaters. Lucius is very influential, but even his money can't help him if there is an official investigation. But when he's an Auror, a hero for his department, you can't expect his own people to turn against him. 


	3. The truth comes out

Author: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: JKR owns it all   
Timeline: Alternate universe, the story will approx. spans 1980 to 1995   
Rating: This chapter PG-13   
Chapter: 2/10   
Summary: We jump a decade into the future, shortly before Harry's eleventh birthday. There we meet the young Harry Malfoy who's in a fix, between his family's hate for muggles and muggle-born and his natural kindness. And he's determined to find out who his real parents are…   
Author's note: Harry is very different, I know, but he's also raised totally different. It's only natural that a child believes until a certain age what the parents say.   


**The Debt**   
**_By Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Chapter two: The truth comes out   


Summer 1991 

In her study Narcissa was reading a book about dark spells intently. She's chewing her lower lip in concentration and every couple of minutes she forcefully tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. 

With two boys shortly before puberty and her duties as the lady of the house, she could rarely spare the time to wage war against evil, but still she kept herself up-to-date. Every couple of months Lucius, who's commanding the Aurors by now, would assign her to a not so dangerous, but a dark witch requiring mission and she wanted to be ready for this times. 

A timid knock disturbed the silence of the room and as soon as Narcissa had ordered him to enter, Dobby squeezed his head through a slit in the door. "Mistress, dinner ready." Instantly Dobby fled and the witch rolled her eyes. Dobby was still scared because she'd turned him once into a mouse and wanted to feed him Lucius' snakes because he'd gotten the wrong napkins for her boys. And the boys were almost eleven years old… 

But dinner was a good idea since Narcissa's hungry herself from all the intense working. So after she'd brought the book back into the library - as Aurors they'd a permit to possess Dark Arts books and were anyway never searched - she went through their large garden to the park. 

There Lucius was trying to teach Draco and Harry Quidditch. Trying being the word of the day. Both boys were laughing so much about the other brother's mishaps and clumsiness that they couldn't hold on to their broomsticks for longer than a couple of seconds. 

"You three children over there, go upstairs and take a shower, we can have supper", she ordered with an affectionate smile. The boys looked sheepish when they realized she'd seen their failed flying attempts, but Lucius was having a good time teasing them about it. 

The beautiful blonde was laughing softly when she walked back the marble path to the main building, the manor itself.   


"Uh… hi guys." Harry sat down at the long dining table opposite to Draco and rubbed his scar in embarrassment. 

"Now that we're complete…" Narcissa tapped her wand on the empty table and the next moment it's packed with a fine, silky tablecloth, silverware, finest china and delicious smelling food. "Bon appétit!" 

"Bon appétit", it's chorused. 

"So, have you any ideas what we can do this weekend? If not let's go to Diagon Alley and fetch school supplies. Darling, will you have to work?", she asked. 

"No, I only have to stand to Wednesday night this month. The Dark Lord is dead now for so long, the vast majority of his followers have either been arrested or gave up." 

"We could get Harry to tell us what he wants for birthday", suggested Draco with a malicious smile. "Only two weeks are left after all…" He's still holding a grudge cause he hadn't rescued him from Pansy's flirt attack at last dinner party. 

"Get over it already, Drac! I told you I didn't saw it!", snapped Harry. Birthday presents were always a touchy topic for him - asking for something embarrassed Harry, although his parents were telling him for years they could very well pay it. "Why don't you tell us which presents you want?" 

"A Nimbus and a wand especially designed for Dark Arts." 

"You can't even start a broom and you'll only use the Dark Arts wand to hex me! Father, mum, you can't do that." 

"Don't fight, children, you make your mother unhappy", admonished Lucius sternly. He loves his boys but they're just gifted in picking fights… "Harry, we'll think of a present for you. Draco, your mother and me will discuss a broom. But for a Dark Arts wand you're too young." 

This reminded Harry of something. "I know what I want for birthday. I want you to tell me about my other parents and how I got the scar on my forehead. You always said I'm too young, but now I'm old enough to learn magic and go to Hogwarts…" 

Narcissa and Lucius shared a meaningful look. Finally the Auror said, "your mother and me anyway wanted to tell you when you turn 11, Harry. You'll be confronted with your parents, with their and your own past at Hogwarts, it's better if you know the truth." 

"Will you tell me too?" 

"Yes, Draco, you can be present if Harry doesn't minds." 

Harry nodded beaming his approval. He's so happy. Finally he was old enough to be told about his parents, after so many years! Now Harry had another reason to look forward to his eleventh birthday.   


The next two weeks couldn't pass fast enough for Harry. The only pro about it was that he's turning a formidable flyer, now that he's spending all his day on the broom to keep his mind off his birthday. 

A pleasant diversion was in this situation the trip to Diagon Alley. Harry loved Diagon Alley, it's his favourite wizard place and he's always nagging his parents to come. 

This visit was special, though. Finally he got the beautiful silk school robes with silver clasps he'd wanted since he was a little boy, his own snowy owl which he named Hedwig and he went to admire the brooms. Harry's less eager to buy school books, considering that he would have to study them. The very thought gave him the creeps. Only buying Potions stuff was tolerable because Lucius told him the teacher was his friend. 

Another week and finally July the 31st was there. 

With Draco having only two weeks later birthday, they'd agreed this year on one big party instead of two smaller ones. 

But that didn't mattered for Harry anyway at this day. 

While breakfast he could open his gifts, a children's Nimbus from his parents, a young, still small snake from Draco and a journal with initials from his grandfather. Happy birthday cards he's sent among others from Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy, latter caused all of them a good laugh. 

Harry's gaze fell on the last package. It's wrapped in the same paper as the broom, but small and maybe an inch thick. He could somehow feel that it's important. Opening it slowly and with trembling fingers, he found a frame and an envelope. "What is this here?", the confused boy asked. 

"This is a magical frame, Harry, you can save several photos on it. Two are on it until now, one of your parents and one of the three of you. In the envelope is a letter from your parents for you." 

Suddenly loosing interest in making the baby snake bite Harry, Draco craned his neck to look first at the pictures, then read the letter. He'd the right to know something about his brother's parents, didn't he…? 

My beloved son! 

I'm so sorry that I could never take care of you, couldn't see you grow up. Know that your father and me loved you more than anything else in the world. Enough to die to save you. 

We hope that you are still safe from Voldemort and that the Malfoys take good care of you, that they give you a home and a family. 

I don't know if they told you your real identity and if they will. They will know better than me what is necessary to keep you safe and we trusted them enough to give you to them, so please forgive them for the white lies they had to tell you. We all only want you to be safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. 

There is no more time, they are coming for us. I wish I could write you more but the Malfoys will explain you everything if they can. 

We'll love you forever Harry   
Mum 

"Just a moment! Father, weren't you also once a Death Eater?" 

"Yes, I was, Draco. And this is not the right time for such kind of conversations. Harry, are you okay? I suppose you would like me to tell you everything … but I don't know where to start…" 

"Uh… if you were a Death Eater and the Death Eaters wanted to kill me because the Dark Lord wanted me dead, why did they trusted you?" 

"James, your father, saved once the life of Narcissa and me. We promised that we would pay him back. But instead of asking us to save himself he asked us to save you. He wrote a letter only a couple of days before they died, explaining their misery to me. By then we weren't anymore serving Lord Voldemort, two months ago we'd joined the Ministry of Magic." 

"Okay, but why wanted Lord Voldemort to kill me?" 

Narcissa took over now. "Because you're dangerous to him. Harry, this may be hard for you to accept, but your last name is Potter and you have had the power to kill the Dark Lord. That's why he wanted to kill you as an infant. So that you could never become a match for him. We managed to reconstruct that after he killed your parents he used Adava Kedavra on you. Somehow, the spell backfired and killed him instead of you. That's where you got the lightning bolt scar." 

"You mean… you mean Harry is the Boy Who Lived? My brother Harry Malfoy is the same person as Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived and disappeared the same day Voldemort disappeared? The guy about who's whereabouts nobody knows anything, but there are some rumours he's alive and other he's killed when he killed Voldemort?" 

"Yes, exactly this person is your brother." 

Harry was still in shock about the part that he's dangerous to the fearsome Lord Voldemort. It took a couple of minutes until the whole informations sunk in. "Woah, that's much. I mean, really much. In fact I'm having here a manor information overload. A few minutes ago I was just a boring, normal boy who happened to be the adoptive son of the Malfoys and now…" 

"…you're a blood celebrity!", supplied Draco. 

"You know, your quips are not really helpful, Draco. what… what does that mean? Which effects will that have? I mean, of course I need you to tell me more details, so that I really understand what's going and maybe I'll even have to read some books, but… Am I still going to be your son? Or is it now all over because I know now what happened?" 

"That depends on you, Harry. You were always more than a duty and over the course of the last ten years you became our own son, no matter if you're the only black-haired Malfoy and if the woman who gave birth to you had the name Potter. Our love for you hasn't changed." 

"Thanks, mum, that means a lot to me. Father, Draco?" 

"My feelings for you haven't changed either." 

"You're still my brother." 

"So…", Harry looked still a bit hesitant, "…what now?" 

"Why don't you guys try with Harry his new broom while I tell the house elves to make ice cream?" 

"Great!"   


While everyone else went to bed, Harry found himself sitting in front of his new journal. 

I don't have any idea how this will change my life. I mean, honestly everything is turned upside down. I'm not who I always believed I am - not a Malfoy - now it's official that my family isn't really my family. Maybe this will change everything in the long run or maybe nothing will be different but that I know some facts more about my past. 

Today wasn't very much different. After all I have a good comparison, knowing how my family treat me before breakfast and after breakfast. We had a nice day with much ice cream, flying and in the afternoon we made a picnic in the forest. We even managed to convince father to swim in the lake. Well, we didn't really convinced him, more like we pushed him into the lake and when he stopped being angry he agreed that it's fun. 

It's a beautiful birthday. Now I look forward to my birthday party. There I will get also most of my presents. 

I'm not sure if I would choose everything to be like yesterday if I could. I really don't have an idea. 

I'm happy that I finally know the truth about my parents, their death and my adoption. But how was that saying… the truth is a bitter pill. It really is. Oblivion was so much more comfortable. But I'm not someone who picks comfortable just because he's afraid or too lazy to face a challenge. 

But I also don't want my life to change dramatic since I'm very happy with it the way it is. I like being who I am and what I am, I don't care what people think about my family. My family Malfoy, not Potter. They don't matter anyway. And if my real parents, James and Lily, I found out, trusted mum and father then they have to be deep-down good people, no matter what the majority believes. We all make mistakes and at least they corrected their mistake. 

Somehow it's cool that I have two families. Very few people have that. 

Okay, there aren't many people either who have defeated Voldemort or are famous as the Boy Who Lived. Hm, that reminds me of something Draco asked me earlier at the lake. He asked if I would become arrogant now, knowing that I'm the hero of all wizards and witches. After I pointed out that he's also arrogant and that without saving the world I really thought about it. 

Maybe it will matter for other people, who want to get a part of the Potter money that is still in Gringotts or who just hope they can become famous through me. But I'm still the same person with the same bad habits and faults, I'm still only human. People who really care about me won't care that I'm the Boy Who Lived, they'll only care for me as a person. I'm lucky that I have a family consisting only of this kind of people. 

Besides, for the time being nobody will find out. Father says it's safer if I stay being Harry Malfoy than becoming again Harry Potter. Although he's sure that someone who tries hard will find me. He says I look much like James Potter, too much to be inconspicuous. I agree with him after I saw his picture. But at least I'll try keeping it a secret. This way I can make friends at Hogwarts without the burden of being the famous Boy Who Lived. And when they find out, either because I tell them or because the public finds out, then they know me already and noticed that I'm nothing special. 

Well, that's more or less my whole battle plan. Father called it a battle plan when we made this decision and I like it. 

Yours sincerely   
Harry Malfoy-Potter 

tbc… 


	4. Shocks

Author: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: JKR owns it all   
Timeline: Alternate universe, the story will approx. spans 1980 to 1995   
Rating: This chapter PG-13   
Chapter: 3/10   
Summary: Harry and Draco come to Hogwarts. I can promise you that the sorting will be a surprise.   
Author's note: All of you who're waiting for the promised longer chapters, here they are. 

**The Debt**   
**_By Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Chapter three: Shocks   


"Oh darlings, I'll miss you so much", sighed Narcissa. She wiped a few years away and hugged her boys a last time. "Promise me that you won't get yourself hurt and write every week?" 

"Of course, mum, I'll write you every week a very long letter. And as soon as I'm in the dorm I'll send you an owl that we're fine and in Slytherin", promised Harry. 

"Good. I love you. Draco…" 

"Harry, keep us a compartment free, I'll search Crabbe and Goyle." 

"Okay, see you. Mum, father, goodbye, I'll see you in the Christmas holidays." Secretly he's glad for an excuse to leave. Otherwise his courage and self-control would disappear, Harry feared. And it wasn't very manly if he started crying like his mum, was it? 

"Goodbye, Harry", said Lucius and gave his adoptive son a pat on the shoulder. 

"Darling, have fun at Hogwarts." 

Winking to his parents, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express. 

Carrying only his snake cage, the first year easily passed clusters of students and luggage. While he searched for a free compartment big enough to accommodate all of them, which would be Draco, him, speedy the rattlesnake, Goyle and Crabbe, he chatted with speedy about Hogwarts. This got him stares from muggle-borns, the wizard-born students didn't even spared him a glance since it's a known fact that Harry Malfoy was a parselmouth. "So, speedy, what will you do while I'm having classes? I never thought about that before… maybe I should charm you some toys so you won't get bored?", he suggested.   


Draco had entered the train just in time. 

Now the slender boy was walking down the rows of compartments, cursing Harry, Crabe and Goyle that they had picked places so far at the back of the train. He didn't had all day! Finally the other two Death Eater sons were found. Fortunately for them since he'd already broken his search for them up and only looked for Harry now. He would never live it down if he left Harry by himself, his brother was such gifted to get himself into a tight spot, attract the wrong friends or other trouble… "Stop threatening the prefect, you idiots!" 

"But he's a G…", protested Goyle weakly. 

"I don't care. I only want to find Harry before he gets himself killed." 

The Gryffindor prefect had regained his composure by now a bit. "Hogwarts is a safe, especially protected environment, it's impossible that someone is killed at Hogwarts or at the Hogwarts Express." 

"You don't know my brother…"   


He'd been right. 

Well, Harry wasn't getting lynched or tortured, there the prefect had been right. It's even worse… 

"I told you to keep a compartment for us, I didn't told you to socialize with the son of muggle-lovers!", he reproved harshly as way of a greeting. 

This was exactly the wrong thing to say. He would've listened to the voice of reasons, but when his arrogant little brother thought he could boss him around… He drawled patronizingly, "I did found us a compartment. You never told me *not* to socialize with the sons of muggle-lovers." 

"That's a given, you oaf! Now get out, we'll find a different compartment." 

"No, we won't. Crabbe, Goyle, sit." Harry's voice was firm, coldly controlled, unflinching, but never rude. The way he'd heard his father talking to superiors. "Ron, the unpolished blonde is my brother Draco Malfoy, the silent ones are our friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Guys, that's Ron Weasley." 

After a short moment of hesitation followed Draco the example of his pals and took a seat next to Harry. He glared in turns daggers at Harry and Ron, but he sat without complaint. 

"Hi." Ron looked mightily impressed. He'd never known anyway surviving bossing a Malfoy around, let alone without a quiver, as if it's a matter of course. But then again, if this was Harry Malfoy, the parselmouth about whom rumours were circulating that he's a gifted dark wizard… 

"So you're really a parselmouth?" 

"Yes, I am. Like my great-great-grandfather." 

"Wow. Do you guys know already into which House you want?" It's an unnecessary question to ask the son of Death Eaters usually, but he wanted to know if what he'd heard about the Malfoys went for Harry. 

Harry didn't needed any time to think about this, "Slytherin." 

Then his parents were most likely right. What a pity, he seemed to be quite a decent boy. "I want into Gryffindor." 

Draco interrupted his intensive study of the upholstery to snort derisive. "Gryffindor? Weak goody-goody doers who run screaming back to their mums as soon as they're in a tight spot." 

"They are famous for their courage and bravery!" 

"There's a difference between bravery and stupidity, Weasley…" 

"Yes, there is, and Gryffindors are brave." 

"They are not, they are stupid. Get themselves always into trouble with their thoughtlessness and then they don't have the guts to admit their failure. They can't handle it when they're in actual danger. If Gryffindor is the best House, why are then Slytherins in all the executive positions of the Ministry of Magic, science and business? Why were the Aurors in Slytherin?" 

"Many former Gryffindors are Aurors. The Slytherins are all former Death Eaters, their Dark Arts knowledge is the only reason why they're tolerated as Aurors." 

"Let's just close this topic since we'll never agree. You are from a muggle-friendly Gryffindor family, we are from Slytherin and ex-Death Eater families, we have totally different views of the world. This planet would be a boring place if all people would agree, wouldn't it? Well, what is with the three of you? Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?" 

"Slytherin of course, you know that!", answered Draco a bit snappish. 

"Don't get huffy, it's a sensible question, Drac. I only hope that we get into a different House than Pansy, even if it's Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. In fact, I think Gryffindor isn't such a bad House. Many famous and important people have been in Gryffindor." His parents, for example. 

"Slytherin." 

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Four heads turned to Crabbe, eyebrows touching the hairline and jaws the floor. He blushed bright red, but didn't backed down. "Well, it would annoy my parents, wouldn't it? And after they forced me to a six months long diet they deserved revenge." 

"Crabbe, you would be stuck in Gryffindor for seven years. Is a diet worth that?" 

"I only got dry bread and water!" 

"You have to avenge that. If you aren't sorted into Gryffindor, get yourself a Gryffindor girlfriend and tell your parents you'll marry them as soon as you're 17." 

The boy's eyes widened gleefully, "good idea, thank you." 

Harry snorted mentally. Crabbe and Goyle weren't such bad friends, although they're rather Draco's friends than his, but neither of them had any sense for sarcasm. Still he didn't bothered telling them the suggestion was meant sarcastic. He's too much looking forward to the reaction of Mrs and Mr Crabbe. "Do that, it's a good idea. In fact you should tell them you'll marry a Gryffindor girl even if you're sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. That will teach them to force you never again to a diet." 

"Thank you, Harry."   


Several minutes of silence followed. 

"I'm bored", exclaimed Draco suddenly. 

"You're always bored." 

"Yes, but usually I'm not bored sitting in the Hogwarts Express with my foolish brother and a Weasley." 

After a moment of contemplation agreed Ron, "I hate to admit it, but I'm also bored." Worse it's only made by being bored together with four Slytherins, two of them Malfoys. 

"Let's play a game! How about truth or dare?" 

"Everything but truth or dare, I'll never play it again with you! Last time we played truth or dare you dared me to flirt with a house elf!" 

"I didn't forced you, Draco, you had even two alternatives." 

"But these were kissing Pansy and running naked through the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic!" 

"Truth or Dare is fun", chimed Ron in. He had already a dare in mind sure to top Harry's… 

"Come on, don't be such spoil-sports. Draco, you can even ask me first." 

A malicious smirk spread over Draco's face and his voice was dangerously sweet when he said, "truth or dare, Harry?" 

"Truth." There wasn't really anything embarrassing Draco could make him tell, but his true parents he'd no big secret. He's a Malfoy, they were masters of finding loopholes. 

"What did you got from Pansy Parkinson for birthday?" 

He'd been wrong… "What's the dare?" 

"I dare you to tell us the most embarrassing present you ever got." 

Darn, this was one and the same and Draco knew it. "She gave me… a pink teddy bear." Harry blushed bright red when the whole compartment roared in laughter, but he'd to chuckle himself. 

After everyone had calmed down more or less, Harry asked, "Ron, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to get within the next seven days a date. Girl or boy doesn't matters, but it can't be a member of your own House and you aren't allowed to tell that you need a date because of the dare." 

"Okay. Truth or dare?", Ron asked Draco next. 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to dress in the colours of the House you hate most and say you're muggle-born." 

That was really nasty, everyone would laugh at him for days. "I'll rather take truth." 

"What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" 

Not good either. "I'll pass." 

"You can't! That's not fair!" 

"Come on, bro, it's not Malfoy-ish to chicken." 

"How much time do I have?" 

"You've to do it within a month." 

In a month the bloody Weasley would've forgotten about his dare. "I'll do it. Crabbe, truth or dare?"   


"Incredible, isn't it? My brothers always raved about Hogwarts and showed me pictures, now I believe them", whispered Ron. 

Harry was awed upon entering the Great Hall. "Wow! That's bloody amazing!" 

"Goyle, Gregory!", was the first name they heard upon entering. Since Harry, Draco and Ron had been curious, they'd sneaked away from the group and explored some of the corridors close to the Great Hall. 

"Even more so than Malfoy Manor's hall", agreed Draco reluctantly. He's just as impressed as Harry. They'd seen the yearbooks and many pictures of their parents, but it's not the same as standing here himself. 

"I wonder how the Slytherin Common Room is, if it's changed much. Do you remember when dad told us about his school time if we couldn't sleep, Draco? He's such a miserable story teller that he's more effective than any sleeping draught…", Harry added for Ron. 

"Yes, I remember." 

"Slytherin!" 

"Cool, Crabbe did it!" 

"That'll make it even more humiliating if you're not sorted into Slytherin, won't it, Harry?", quipped Draco sweetly. 

Harry immediately flushed and lowered his gaze. Since his birthday he'd done much research in the gigantic library of Malfoy Manor. One of the things he learned in his investigations was that the Potters had been both Gryffindors. For the young Malfoy it'd been a shock that took him several days to digest. His parents in Gryffindor! It's ridiculous, really - everyone said he's such perfect for Slytherin, how could he be the son of Gryffindors…? 

The only worse news was that Lily Potter - he didn't thought he ever wanted to get used to them being his parents instead of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy - was a Mudblood. Out of consideration neither his mum nor his father mentioned it when they told him about his family. He guesses they believed he wouldn't be able to handle it. And he hadn't exactly handled this bit of information well. In fact, when he read about his real mother's descent he got a fit of rage he only knew from his father when an Auror messed terribly up. 

"Malfoy, Draco!" 

The dark-haired boy was shaken off his memories when he heard the name Malfoy. He gave Draco a thumps up and held tight to his lucky charm. "Please let us be in Slytherin, please, please, please Slytherin!", Harry wished fiercely. 

Draco's thoughts were similar. He wanted to be in Slytherin very badly, it's one of his biggest wishes. But his biggest wish was to be in the same House as Harry. While both were being taught in the Dark Arts, the Malfoy traditions and beliefs their family had kept from Death Eater times, his brother was still light and innocence. Without him he would be as cold and heartless as their relatives. Harry was his brother, his best friend - the only real friend he ever had had - he didn't wanted to loose him or be separated from him because of stupid House rivalry. 

For the first time in this year's sorting the hat hesitated. You are smart, sly and cunning, you have ambitions - Slytherin. But you're loyal, with the right influence you could become a hero. 

I don't want to become a hero, I want to become a Slytherin! 

But you're brave, boy, and Gryffindor will help you to find your own way. Your mother would be very proud, you know? 

Draco wrinkled his forehead in confusion. He knew that his mother was a Gryffindor, but he'd never pondered how she felt about his sorting. She would? 

Yes. "Gryffindor!", yelled the Sorting Hat aloud. 

At first the Great Hall fell dead silent. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? That's impossible, the Sorting Hat had to be manipulated by the Weasley twins! But when nobody laughed they slowly realized that it wasn't a joke. So the Gryffindors, who digested this news fastest, cheered like they'd done when before someone was put into their House. 

"Malfoy, Harry!", called Professor McGonagall next up. 

Still holding the talisman he'd gotten the last but one Christmas, Harry sat down. He's still dazed from the shock of Draco becoming a Gryffindor, but he's enough of a Malfoy to keep his posture. Then the Sorting Hat was put on. 

Hmm. Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you? 

Slytherin, please, I want into Slytherin, but with Draco! 

You have also potential for Gryffindor, you know? 

Maybe, but I don't care. Slytherin is the only House I want into and the only House I can into. It would break father's heart if both his sons were sorted into Gryffindor. 

Still the Sorting Hat was unsure. I see, all Malfoys but your brother were sorted into Slytherin and you want to become one as well… But your real parents were in Gryffindor. They would want you to become one as well. 

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are my parents, Lily Potter is only the woman who gave birth to me. 

Since you want to be with your brother… "Gryffindor!" 

A feeling of dread had gripped his heart the moment he'd heard the Sorting Hat announce Draco's judgement. Now when he walked to the Gryffindor table he felt like he's walking to his own execution. The only thing that could keep Harry from smashing the Sorting Hat was the thought that father would then be even more disappointed. 

"Are you okay, Harry?", asked Draco his brother worried. He wasn't surprised that Harry had been put into Gryffindor, he's such a good person. But himself…? 

"No, of course I'm not fine! Oh god, Draco, father is going to kill me for this. I shouldn't have… I… This is just so wrong! You deserved to become a Slytherin, not to share my bad luck. How could that happen? Everyone said we're the perfect future Slytherins and we aren't even good people. I mean, we hate Mudbloods, we are good at Dark Arts and we are mean, evil persons. Why the hell were we put into Gryffindor? It's wrong, so terribly wrong! I'm so sorry, Draco, it has to be my influence, maybe…" 

"Ssh, now calm down, Harry, will you? Freaking doesn't helps us any. We're sorted into Gryffindor, it's not what we wanted, but we'll deal. Our plans went already much more spectacular wrong and in the end it always turned out better than what we had in mind. I mean, it could've been worse…" 

"What the hell could've been worse than being sorted into Gryffindor?!" 

"Hufflepuff", answered Draco calmly. 

Harry's miserable expression turned into one of pure horror. "You're right, if we'd been into Hufflepuff father would really kill us and gut us and feed us our own brains…!" 

"I told you. Now calm down for a minute so we can watch the rest of the sorting. Maybe some other people we know are sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff as well, then at least we won't loose all of our friends." 

"I hope Ron becomes a Gryffindor. When we're still at the train I wanted him to become a Slytherin so we could become real friends, but now I want him to become a Gryffindor." 

Suddenly a smirk appeared at Draco's face, "at least now I won't have to parade in Gryffindor colours." 

"U-huh, Drac. Ron will make you wear Slytherin stuff now." Harry looked very pleased with himself and smiled like a cat that had had the cream at his brother. 

Draco buried his face in his hands and muttered, "can someone please kill me?" 

"I would volunteer if I knew what the whole commotion is about", offered Ron. With a puzzled look in Draco's and a smile in Harry's direction the redhead sat down next to them. They're just as strange as his dad had told him, but at least Harry seemed to be pretty nice. Well, for a Malfoy and an almost-Slytherin at least… 

"Draco is just being his usual whiny self." 

This "explanation" caused Draco's head to shoot up and glare at the dark-haired boy. "Excuse me, I'm being whiny? Who panicked because we're in Gryffindor, huh?" 

"I didn't panicked, Draco, I was only unsettled and uncomfortable with it. That's an important difference." 

"Do you think the food will appear sometime soon? I don't feel much like starving at my first day." 

"Weasley, we're only seated for a minute. Or perhaps you didn't got enough food at home…?" 

"Draco." Again there was the warning tone in Harry's voice that made most people shrink back in fear. 

Draco only threw an annoyed glare at his brother. He liked Harry too much to do anything that would hurt him, and scaring his friends away counted possibly - it's already difficult enough to make friends when everyone was scared of your father or hated your family. That didn't meant that he'd to be nice to Weasley, though. 

"I'm looking already forward to meeting our new roommates. I wonder how they are." Harry's anticipation was ruined when he remembered that he wasn't exactly popular among muggle-lovers. "And whether they'll hate us like everyone else seems to do… Hopefully no Mudbloods, I don't want to have to share a dorm with Mudbloods." 

"Don't call them that, Harry." 

"But what can I call them else?" 

"Muggle-born." 

"Nope, I don't like that name. And I won't share a dorm with any of them, no matter what name they have. Draco and me will ask the Head of House for another room in that case." 

"Yes, and if they don't give us one we'll tell it father. He's an executive of the Ministry of Magic." 

"Now you're bragging, Drac." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

"Am not." 

"You are." 

"A…" Draco's newest protest was cut off by the food appearing in front of them. He would later continue arguing with his brother, right now he's hungry.   


The Gryffindor first years were asked to follow their prefect to the tower when they'd all eaten their fill and the first timid friendships were made. 

Harry and Draco were having a good time scaring the other first years. And complaining to Ron. "I'm sure father is going to disinherit us! Mum will take it well, she's in Gryffindor herself, but father will get a fit of rage when he finds our sorting out. And we can hardly keep it a secret for a long time. He's friends with the Slytherin Head of House, he'll see our yearbooks and he'll get suspicious upon seeing our red Quidditch robes and scarves - if we manage to go only with mum to Diagon Alley." 

"But aren't you even a little bit happy about your sorting, Harry?" 

"Not really. You can't understand it since you don't know enough about me, but it would've been important to prove my parents that I'm just as good a Slytherin and Malfoy as all other family members. I… I wanted father to be proud on me. He'll still be proud, but at first he'll be very disappointed." 

"I think it's stupid that your parents won't accept anything but Slytherin. The sorting is about you, not about your family. As long as you're happy with your housemates it shouldn't matter." 

"How would your parents react if you're sorted into Slytherin?" 

"Not very well. But that's because they made only bad experiences with Slytherins in their own school time. In the end they would accept it, though." 

"Everyone expects of us always that we're perfect, that's the catch about being the son of rich and powerful people, I suppose." He wondered how it would feel if he weren't rich. If he hadn't been adopted by the Malfoys, but by poor wizards. Harry didn't even wanted to think about being adopted by Muggles and forced to live like them, that's just too horrible a thought. 

Before Harry had a chance to muse about this, they'd reached the portrait hole. From the prefects the first years got the password, then they're brought into the Common Room. "Wow, it's great! Maybe not as great as the Slytherin Common Room would be, but at least it's cosy."   


Only some minutes later Harry sat at his bed in the first year dorm, curiously looking around the room. It's not so different from what he'd expected, but he's still trying to get used to the idea of being a Gryffindor. 

Draco smiled encouragingly at his brother and signalled the green-eyed boy to join him. The events of the day were also exhausting and worrying him, but he's a better actor as Harry. "Do you feel like causing a stir?" 

"Sounds fun. What do you have in mind?" 

"Let's scare the Mudbloods." 

"Are you sure? I mean, we are now Gryffindors and we're supposed to be the good guys, so maybe we shouldn't scare them too bad." 

"We'll only scare them a bit if that makes you happy." 

"Great!" 

"I don't understand you", said Ron. He'd overheard the other boys plans and was quite puzzled by it. 

Harry was just as confused. "What don't you understand?" 

"You're nice to me but you treat the muggle-born like they're inferior." 

"Because they are, Weasley." 

"No, they aren't! Just because their parents aren't wizards like yours and mines they aren't any less worth than you. If you would give your bloody prejudices for a couple of minutes off you would find out that muggle-born can be as good friends as wizard-born!" 

"That's not true, they are not like us!" 

"You don't have any idea, you…" 

"I'm going to go now to the Common Room and write our letter to mum!", announced Harry before the difference of opinion turned into a serious fight. "Draco, if you want to help me, you can come along, if you'll rather bitch with Ron I promise I won't hold a grudge against you. And please feed speedy, whenever I wake him up for it he's snappish for weeks." To prove his seriousness the dark-haired Gryffindor went to his trunk, took quill, ink, parchment and a delicate green silk ribbon out.   


When everyone else went to bed, Harry stayed up and wrote into his journal. 

I don't know how it could happen, how I could end up in Gryffindor. It's impossible, my whole life is ruined! 

No, that's wrong, I do know how that could happen. After all my real parents have been Gryffindors and it happens often that the children are in the same House as their parents. And that makes it only more frustrating. 

I wanted so badly into Slytherin! Not for my own sake - not even for Draco's although I wanted to be with him just as badly - but for my parents. Mum and father gave me so much, I wanted to repay them somehow. Or at least show them that I am the kind of son they always wanted me to be. I wanted them to be proud on me, be glad that they adopted me. Father would've been so proud if Draco and me had played together on the Slytherin Quidditch team. 

Now it turned all out as a big mess! Everything went wrong, like the whole universe conspired against me. How much I hate the Sorting Hat! When I get the opportunity I'll destroy it! It's nothing personal against Gryffindor, don't get me wrong, I just hate being a Gryffindor because Gryffindor ruined my dream of becoming a Slytherin. I could've been a good Slytherin, I know I could. 

But there can't be anything done about that. This opportunity to prove myself was stolen from me, but it won't be the only one. I will get another chance and I won't allow anyone to take it from me a second time. I'm not stupid, I don't make the same mistake twice. 

Apart from that I hate being here and would kill to get me and Draco into Slytherin, I suppose Gryffindor isn't such bad. 

They have a nice Common Room, it's pretty big and comfortable. I already picked a favourite chair. It's a big red armchair close to the fireplace, I sat there earlier when I wrote the letter for mum. 

Ron told me that the Gryffindor Quidditch team sucks. Well, he used different words, but he meant it like this. The Slytherins have won the House Cup for years. Another reason for Slytherin and against Gryffindor, but I won't think about that anymore. The Sorting Hat has to have reasons why it put me into Gryffindor and they're famous for their bravery, their daring, aren't they? 

Our Head of House is Professor McGonagall. She looks like someone you don't want to make mad. I don't like her, she's too severe for my taste. 

Professor Snape doesn't looks any nicer, though. They both seem to be very severe. I wonder how Professor Snape will treat us. I don't know if he's one of father's Death Eater friends, but I think so. Hence I don't believe that he knows who I am, sure am I not, though. Maybe Headmaster Dumbledore told the other teachers? That would be bad, they surely can't keep it a secret for long. Well, I'll find both answers out tomorrow. I know the human nature, it's virtually impossible to fool me. I see even through Draco's pretences, the teachers don't have a chance! 

The best thing about Gryffindor is Ron, though. I met him today at the Hogwarts Express - before Draco joined us - and I hope that we can become friends. Draco's in a huff when I refused to leave the compartment where Ron was, making a fuss about him being a Weasley, muggle-lover and poor. As if I wouldn't know that! But in the end they got along quite well. I even believe that he's glad we met him, now that he's sorted into Gryffindor he needs every friend he can get - but of course I would never say that aloud unless I have a death wish. 

The only big con about Gryffindor - apart from them being losers at Quidditch - is that there are so many Mudbloods at House Gryffindor. It's a shame, such a good House is ruined and tainted, just because Godric Gryffindor was too weak to say no. But since I don't want to be a hypocrite I don't complain as loudly as Draco, after all Lily Potter was a Mudblood herself. 

Urgh, I'm so tired I feel like I'm going to nod off any moment now! 

I would love to tell you more, but I need to get some sleep before classes tomorrow. After all I don't want to fall asleep at my first day and earn a detention already. Although it would beyond doubt make Draco's day… 

Harry 

tbc… 

Next is the first week in Hogwarts. Feedback will make me write faster and for suggestions I'll love you forever. 

Before you flame, I don't hate Gryffindor. Slytherin is my favourite House (I always love the bad boys/girls) but I like Gryffindor as well. I just wrote Harry so horrified about the sorting because I have a sadistic mind and it's not realistic in my opinion that someone with his upbringing and philosophy of life would be anything but horrified. If you wait for slash, H/D will come when they're older. 


End file.
